


Autistic Fiction Headcanons

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Idk if I'm gonna be able to get Diaries of the Autistic Ultimates done before April ends cuz ADHD and school and I've fallen ill. So I decided to take a page from another writer who created an autistic danganronpa headcanons thing. I did modify it a bit, however.Autistic solidarity.Anyway these are characters, either canon, or fanon, that I headcanon as autistic.





	Autistic Fiction Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autistic Danganronpa Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663030) by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this.

**Celestia Ludenberg:**

**Stims:**  Saying her name, twirling her hair, fidgeting with her gunmetal plated ring

 **Sensory heaven:** High-quality milk tea

**Sensory hell:**

**Hyper- or hyposensitive?**

  * **Vision:** Unsure
  * **Hearing:** Hypersensitive (she often talks at a quieter tone, except when her emotions are extreme, and prefers 
  * **Smell:** Hyposensitive (she likes strong sweet scents)
  * **Touch:** I feel like it's both depending on which area it is (I imagine her gunmetal plate ring may provide pressure. However in the game, she also clearly states that there's nothing she hates more than getting water on her face)
  * **Taste:** Hypersensitive (she likes the milk in her milk tea added during the boiling process and not after)
  * **Vestibular:** Unsure



**Meltdowns or shutdowns?** I'd say she's prone to both. Depending on her present circumstances.

 **Comfort objects?** They were originally going to give her a gothic stuffed rabbit to hold, a motif which can be seen in her execution.

 **Fidgets?** Gunmetal plated ring

 **Special interest(s):** Victorian Gothic style, Gothic Lolita Fashion, Victorian Era, European history, vampires, the French language, Marie Antoinette, the Victorian Era.

 **Social Issues:** Slight hypoempathy (she really only takes her own feelings into account, likely because she has such a one-track mind. Not to say that she doesn't express genuine emotion towards others, she just doesn't seem to have the skills to pull away from her sense of self-preservation. She does, however, possess a basic understanding of cognitive empathy, shown when she acknowledges Hifumi's confusion that she wants him to go through more trouble to make her the tea she likes, saying she realizes it can be a hassle)

 **Communication:** I'd say none. Unless you count her vocal patterns.

 **Coping Mechanisms:** Ranking people as a way to tell who's trustworthy. 

 **Other Neurodiverse head canons:** Possibly compulsive lying, trust issues, some anger management problems as her anger can go to extreme lengths even though it's rare.

 **Canon examples (if applicable):** In the anime, she's seen twirling a lock of her hair when Naegi comes back in after being knocked out. Her face often demonstrates a flat affect, except when her emotions are extreme. Her vocal patterns could be considered rather odd. At one point during her free time events, she says her name a few times to herself before she mentions that she'll never get tired of the sound of her name, which could be a demonstration of a stim. She often has her hands by certain places on her body, even in the anime. 


End file.
